


Winter Eros

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little Longer [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: I tried fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas~, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: For a Christmas date, Jamie takes Noble to an ice rink. He wasn't expecting to learn more about Noble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your support and I look forward to writing more

It had been a month ago in that hotel room, and it may have been one of the best months Jamie’s had in years. He meets with Noble at least once a week, sometimes more.

Like now; the two were walking side by side huddled together against the New York winter winds, fingers laced together. Jamie figured they looked like any other couple on any normal date, enjoying the lights at Bryan Park. 

Jamie pulled Noble to the rink, he noticed the older man seemed a bit hesitant “Noble?”

“I-” Noble ran his hands through his hair. “-I dontknowhowtoiceskate." Jamie tried not to laugh at his lover he swears, but the dark blush on that handsome face just tips the laughter out of him. Noble looked as unamused as humanly possible. "Are you going to laugh all night or pick a new date spot."

Jamie's laughter fades into a few soft coughs and gasps. "Or I could teach you. It's not too hard, I could have you skating by the end of the date." He held out his hand with a grin on his face. "And I promise to only let you fall twice."

The two men got their skates on, Noble still notably twitchy about the whole thing. Jamie sighed leaning into Noble letting his head rest on the older man's shoulder they sat in silence for a moment or two, gazes on the rink and the lights set up around it. 

"Ready?" 

Noble sighed, the rush of air visible in the cold, he stood up ready to try this for the first time. "Teach me."

Jamie grinned, guiding Noble to the ice stepping out first he found his own balance then held his hands out for Noble. "Grab my hands and walk towards me." 

They were both wearing gloves but he still felt a warmth in his hand. He let the feeling of bliss wash over him, enjoying the general feeling of just being in love.

Noble tripped straight into Jamie's arms luckily neither toppled over. "My brother broke his pinky his first time skating so you're already doing better than him." Jamie offered as a consolation.

Twenty minutes later saw Noble able to skate, at an admittedly slow pace, without falling on his ass. The two simply made laps around the rink. "So you lived in New York your whole life and never learned to skate?"

Noble stopped leaning against a wall. "... I never went, my sister did once or twice with my mom while I went out with my dad but." Noble looked away from him, but Jamie knew that look. Seen it over and over in the eye's of victims loved ones.

Jamie put his hand over Noble's gently squeezing it. "How did it happen?" 

"A car wreck, I was in the back with Bianca. The other driver fell asleep and my mom- she tried to stop but it was an old car the brakes locked up." Noble sighed, looking at their hands. "That memory is part of why I seriously decided to quit that life, get sober for real this time."

Jamie leaned that little inch closer, giving the older support.

"I mean I did want to see you again but I don't that would have been enough. Bianca reminded me that our mom didn't want us to live like our dad, wanted us to live our own lives. I'm glad I got out, but I couldn't have found you without it."

Jamie closed the gap between them mouths meeting in a soft, sweet kiss. Jamie smiled and felt Noble do the same the two pulling away, their shared breath still visible in the cold.

"Merry Christmas Bluejay." Jamie groaned at the nickname laugh at the quick kiss placed on his forehead.

"Merry Christmas Noble."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, or leave a prompt or idea on my tumblr ideasandrps.


End file.
